The Only Reason For Tears
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: After a series of misunderstandings, Draco's got a lot of explaining to do. But how far is he willing to go for the girl he loves? Are his feelings fleeting or do they extend past the usual sacrifices? More importantly; is it all in vain?


**A/N:**This story is about Draco Malfoy and my OC. I tried to make the characters as IC and believable as possible so please bare with me. Also, I'm sorry that some things are a little off from the plot of the story, especially the end. In my defense, I wrote this story long before the last (or even fifth for that matter) book was written, back then we had no idea how the series was going to end so I used my imagination. For that reason, I guess you/I can dub this story AU? In any case, please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Riane and this story/plot

**Warning:** Rated for slight language and mature themes here and there in the story.

**BTW:** Riane is pronounced; "Ryan". But she's a girl... lol.

* * *

It was Friday night and Riane Donnovan had had a busy week. So, as per usual when she wanted to be alone and/or think, she left the school behind and headed out to the black lake. Upon reaching her destination, she climbed up into her favorite tree, close to the lake and got settled onto a wide branch before leaning her head back against the trunk and closing her eyes. After a very short time, she started to drift to sleep.

Suddenly, Emerald eyes opened as the raven-haired teen heard a sharp crack pierce the night's silence. She realized then that someone was coming towards her. Gazing through the branches of the trees to try and see who the approacher was turned out to be in vain. Aside from it being dark, the leaves also blocked her view. Her view limited, Riane decided to sit back and wait until the person came into focus. When finally the newcomer had approached, the raven-haired teen saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Riane and Draco had been the best of friends for years. She knew a side of him that no one else did and she always got him to open up to her. She encouraged him to show others this side which she loved so much, and sometimes he did, but in the end, his reputation and family habits and upbringing were the most important things.

Secretly, Riane cared about Draco as more than a friend, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. It was for this reason that she never said anything in fear of ruining what they already had. The only other person who knew about her dirty little secret was Hermione Granger; a Gryffindor girl who, strangely enough, was a very good friend of hers.

Riane watched Draco as he absently skipped rocks across the lake, mumbling to himself. She giggled and strained to hear what he was saying, but he was too far away. Quietly climbing down to a lower branch in hopes of hearing him this time, she leaned a little closer but still couldn't hear him properly, only make out odd words here and there. She sighed to herself and leaned back against the tree again, intending to let it go and let the blonde have his moment. A moment later, however, a thought came to her and she suddenly remembered a spell she had picked up thanks to sucking up to the Charms master; Professor Flitwick. It was one that caused your wand to magnify your voice, much like the microphone that the muggles used. Riane whispered the spell, then lowered her wand from the tree and stuck it in Draco's direction. Finally she could hear him.

"-oody, idiot! She's just a girl!" Draco hissed angrily to himself. "Just a girl! Just like all the other pathetic witches you've got wrapped around your finger!"

This statement made the emerald-eyed beauty grin.

_"Awww.." _Riane thought a little giddily. _"Dre finally has a crush."_

Draco stopped skipping stones for a minute, and there was a long pause before he spoke again.

"No." He muttered firmly. "Not like all the other girls... Not like them at all... Maybe Blaise is right, maybe I should tell her."

Draco sighed as he skipped another stone across the lake. He then stopped and turned around to face Riane and walked over to the base of her tree. Now so close, she whispered a counter-spell to return her want to it's normal state and starred down at the blonde with a wide smile. He couldn't see her because she was covered by both the trees' branches and the cloak of darkness - or so she thought.

"But what would I say?" Draco asked himself. He started pacing back and forth before the base of the tree.

Riane smiled at him. He was so cute. She had never seen her best friend stress over any female before. And as she watched him loosing an argument with himself, she was shocked to find that she was jealous of the anonymous girl. Why should _she_ deserve Draco? He should be with _her_!

This thought shocked her even more.

While she was handling her own inner-conflict, Riane had stopped paying attention to Draco below her. But she soon remembered him when he looked up into the tree, straight at her, and spoke clearly now.

"Can we talk?" He said tonelessly, a serious expression on his face. "There's something you should know, and I've put it off for far too long..."

Riane sat there in shock. How did he know she was there?

Oh, that's right, he was the one who had shown her the spot in the first place. How many times had he found her there when no one else seemed to know where to begin to look? Wasn't he the one who'd so often sat at the base of the tree countless times while she sat up there, the two of them just laughing and talking like normal teenagers while they ignored the complicated world around them? Yes, he was. It was _their _spot, not hers. So silly of her to forget...

Riane swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off.

"Don't speak." He said softly. "Just listen."

Riane obediently sat un-moving in the tree and listened to what Draco had to say. He turned around then and walked away a few feet before continuing.

"I've never cared about anyone or anything until I met you. You made me realize what was and wasn't important. Nothing that once mattered, matters anymore. Everyone knows I'm no heaven-sent... but I do care about more now then I ever did and... you're the most important..."

Draco lowered his head and his hands were unceremoniously stuffed into his pockets before continuing in a softer a slightly strained tone of voice, the long speech obviously very hard on him and his ego.

"I can't get you out of my head... I'm going crazy thinking about you, and everyday it gets harder and harder to let you go every time I hug you. To smile like everything's normal, laugh and joke like we're just friends, act like that's all I want to be. It's driving me insane!"

Draco's head lifted again and his foot made a single scuff in the dirt before turning back towards the tree, his eyes closed now and a deep, almost pained expression on his face.

"Bloody hell, this is killing me!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "My pride won't ever recover from this, but... I want you, damn it! I... I'll even go so far as to say that I _need_ you. And not the kinda need-... not the kind that I've been pretending to be satisfied with! And you bloody-well know better then anyone that _Draco Malfoy_ doesn't need _anyone_!... But I..."

Draco paused as if to brace himself for what he was about to say and his face contorted slightly as if he was disgusted with himself for it. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"But I do need you."

Riane gasped quietly in shock. She was so shocked by Draco's confession that she nearly fell from the tree and had to hurry to catch herself, her already pounding heart beginning to pump adrenaline through her veins as she steadied herself on the branch.

Draco turned his head away from her but the rest of his body didn't move other then to tense considerably.

"I know this is majorly weird, but... just tell me it's OK. Lie if you must, just... say something..."

Riane bit her lip as Draco turned away from her one more time and walked to the edge of the black lake, his hands finally coming out of his pockets to cross tightly across his chest. Finally, after a murder attempt on her heart's behalf, Riane finally swallowed hard, forced her breathing and heart-rate to lower considerably and lept silently down from her perch.

"You've always had me, Dre."

The Six-foot-odd figure before her whirled around so fast he might have had whiplash. His silvery eyes were wide with shock and his already fair face paled a few degrees when he saw the raven-haired beauty standing there.

"Riane?" He spat in shock.

Riane gave him an odd look and a teasing grin.

"The one and only." She replied playfully. Draco gaped at her.

"Wh-what?- How... What are you talking about?" Draco asked frantically. "How much of that did you hear? How long were you-? You weren't there the whole time were you?"

This time Riane raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Of course I was here the whole time.." Riane replied in mild confusion and slight annoyance. "You were talking to me weren't you?"

Gorgeous grey eyes became large round orbs as Draco stumbled back a few steps.

"N-No!" The blonde spat in a panic. "I had no idea you were there! I-"

Draco paused as suddenly a look of realization crossed his face.

"You thought-" He muttered regretfully. "You thought I meant -... Oh, no, I'm so sorry Ry... I-"

Riane cut him off with a raised hand.

"You weren't talking to me then?" She asked, a flicker of pain flashing across her emerald eyes. Draco bit his lip.

"Well... No, I-"

Another flash of pain crossed Riane's face before she quickly forced a smile and waved him silent again.

"It's alright Draco." She said softly, her voice helplessly cracking slightly.

Despite her facade, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and her face flushed crimson with embarrassment. How could she be stupid enough to think that Draco would want her? They were best friends, he didn't like her like that.

Riane took a few steps back from the blonde and forced herself to keep the ultra-false smile in place. It was taking everything she had to hold back the assault of tears flooding to the surface, but she'd force herself to keep them at bay, for Draco if nothing else.

"I'm so sorry I misunderstood, Dre." She said after a painful moment, her voice little more then a whisper now. "Silly me. I'm so proud of you though. You've finally found someone to give you heart to... There you see, I told you it wasn't made of ice."

A rebel tear slipped down her cheek and she turned quickly to hide it, though the expression that captured Draco's face told her he'd seen it.

"Anyway, it's getting rather late, and I've still got that Potions homework to finish. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Dre. Night."

That said, the raven-haired teen walked away as steadily and as calmly as she could muster. There was a moment of silence until Draco finally snapped out of his stupor and flinched before reaching after his best.

"Ry, wait!" He called desperately. "Please, stop for a second!"

The tears finally spilled down Riane's cheeks as she heard the blonde's voice and heard his footsteps as he began to run after her. Pushing her own horrid feelings aside, the teen was over-come with guilt over having made Draco hurt; for she knew that she'd done just that by allowing him to see her reaction to his words. It wasn't his fault he didn't return her feelings, how dare she make him feel guilty for it?

Hearing the rapid footfalls drawing ever closer, Riane knew that there was no way in hell she could out-run Draco. Sniffling once and blinking furiously, Riane tore into a run as she lifted her wand over her head and waved it over herself. With a thick muttering of words she felt an unfamiliar tingling sensation before her body became completely concealed to the rest of the world.

Behind her, Draco's footsteps slowed and eventually stopped, no longer able to see the girl he was chasing and cursing under his breath as he starred after the spot she had just disappeared.

* * *

Riane continued on to the castle and ran directly towards the Gryfindor common room. When she got there, she slipped inside just as a pair of first-year Gryffindors were coming out and leaned heavily against a wall just inside. She desperately looked around for Hermione but not seeing her, she walked over to a couch by the fire and sat down, putting her head in her hands. And that was all she could take as her emotions finally overwhelmed her and the disillusion charm faded away, their owner no longer having the strength to uphold it as she collapsed into a fit of sorrowful sobs.

Several Gryffindors stopped abruptly and the entire room grew silent as everyone starred in shock and bewilderment at the Slytherin girl that had suddenly just appeared out of nowhere, never mind that she was falling apart at the seams on their common room couch.

After the initial shock had worn off, a tiny second-year girl, seemingly recognizing Riane, left the room. However, the emerald-eyed teen paid no heed to any of them as she doubled over and sobbed into her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around peaches and cream-colored legs.

"Merlin's Pants! Riane! How- Where did you-... What happened?"

Upon hearing Hermione's voice, Riane's head lifted from her lap and she looked up to see the bookworm running towards her. Wordlessly, the bushy-haired girl plopped down beside the Slytherin and the later wrapped the former in a tight hug, burying her face in Hermione's shoulder. Thoroughly shocked and worried, Hermione rubbed the Slytherin's back as the girl sobbed out her sorrow.

"Oh 'Mione!" She managed between sobs. "I'm.. s-so.. s-stupid!"

Hernione frowned deeply.

"What?.. What are you talking about? You're not stupid! What happened? Why would you say that?"

Riane looked up at Hermione and tried to get a hold of herself. But the effort was in vain and she only succeeded in slowing the tears and slightly muffling her sobs.

"Draco-"

Hermione's face darkened at the mention of Draco's name.

"I-.. he came down to the black lake tonight, and I- He said-... I heard him say-... and I thought it was for me-... but he-"

Emerald eyes flooded again and Riane bit her lip deeply, nearly drawing blood from the pressure.

"I'm so stupid! How could I ever have thought-?"

It was skimpy information, and didn't overly make a whole lot of sense. However, it was all the intelligent Gryffindor needed to hear to understand.

"That vile, evil, stupid-"

"Draco didn't do anything." Riane exclaimed through her tears, cutting the other girl off. "I just misunderstood, that's all. Please Hermione, don't say anything to him!"

Hermione's expression remained disgusted but her eyes softened considerably.

"Why you were placed in Slytherin is beyond me." She muttered in disgust. "He's lucky you're his friend Riane. He doesn't even deserve that."

The presence of another body close by caused both girls to turn their heads as a tall figure shadowed them slightly.

"Uh...Is everything alright?" Ron asked with concern, looking a little awkward as he starred down at the two.

Riane starred up at the redhead, figuring he was there more to support Hermione rather then her. She was so jealous over their relationship. Even if they weren't officially together, she knew the two cared deeply for each other and it was quite apparent to anyone and everyone who knew them as well. It was all a matter of time. Riane was so jealous, because she wanted what they had with Draco. Sure, she was as close with him as those two were, but in her case, her feelings were one-sided where-as Hermione and Ron's were mutual.

"Malfoy!" Hermione spat, snapping Riane out of her thoughts. "That foul, loathsome-"

The brunette stopped when she heard another sob escape Riane's lips.

Ron chewed his cheek for a moment before walking over to Riane's other side and surprising both girls by sitting on her free side and awkwardly wrapping a huge arm around her.

"It'll, er-... be alright."

Hermione blinked at Ron in astonishment while Riane sniffled and blinked up at him as if in a trance, the mere shock of the effort he had put into his gesture ebbing away her emotions considerably.

"Malfoy can't see what's right in front of his eyes." He said oddly, the words sounding so alien yet still comforting from him.

Hermione snorted at this. Look who's talking! But Ron, oblivious to her, as usual, continued.

"He doesn't know what he's missing... That is what all this blubberin' is all about yea?"

Hermione reached out to whack him upside the head and scold him, which earned her a sharp yelp from the redhead, while Riane herself actually cracked a little smile.

"Yea... that's right." She replied, sniffling slightly. Giving Hermione a glare and a hurt look, Ron looked back down at Riane.

"Well, maybe.. maybe he feels the same about you as you do about him?" He offered.

But Riane knew the difference. A panicked expression took over Ron's face as Riane's brilliant orbs suddenly flooded with tears again.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, jumping slightly and reaching out to place his hands on the Slytherin's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry! Don't- don't cry! I'm just a stupid boy! Whatta I know, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached out to wrap an arm around Riane's shoulders and pull the girl back to her again.

"Right." The brunette said bluntly. This received another glare from the redhead.

Riane reached up to wipe away the minor spillage that had gathered around her eyes and gave Ron a water smile as she looked up at him.

"It's alright Ron." Riane replied thickly. "I know you're just trying to help."

"He always means well." Hermione muttered. "He's just not the Martha Stewart of comfort."

Riane lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder to blink at her in confusion while Ron wrinkled his nose at her in mild offense, though he also had no idea what she was talking about except to recognize a half-insult when he heard one.

"Never mind." The brunette replied, looking up at Ron then and finally giving him a playful smile. The redhead blinked at her for a moment and looked away with an annoyed expression, though there was a slight pinkish tinge on his cheeks now as well as the tips of his ears.

All of a sudden the room once more fell deafeningly silent, having grown noisy again once the other Gryffindors had gotten quickly bored of the scene and gone about their previous business again. When Hermione looked past Ron to the entrance of the common room and Ron turned around to look as well, both of their faces darkened at what they saw.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron yelled angrily. "Get outta our common room you snake!"

Riane peered around Ron to see who he was yelling at and her eyes widened to see Draco standing next to a little Gryfindor first year boy.

"How did you get in here, Malfoy?" Hermione shrieked, now on her feet and glaring holes through the blonde with her fists clenched at her side.

"Um... I let him in.." The petite boy said timidly. "He said he really needed to talk to someone and he thought she was in here..."

Hermione's face turned a very unattractive shade of red.

"You what?" She screamed furiously. "He's a Slytherin! And _this_ is the Gryfindor common room! Meaning Gryfindors _only_! And on top of that, that's Draco Malfoy! You actually _believed_ him?"

Riane felt a sting at that. She was a Slytherin too and she was there. Did Hermione forget that? She'd definitely have to chastise the brunette for that comment later.

The boy looked down at his feet.

"Um, well... he seemed like he really meant it..."

"Unbelievable!" Hermione exclaimed, thoroughly enraged.

Draco, finally having had enough, stepped forward.

"That's enough Granger." He growled lowly. "The point is; I am here. And I really need to speak to Riane. I know she's here."

Hermione looked scandalized.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, daringly taking a step towards the blonde. "Need I remind you that you're in the _Gryfindor_ common room! I could have every last one of your house points removed for this!"

Draco's face screwed up as he looked at her like she were dirt beneath his shoes.

"Do I _look_ like I give a damn about house points right now, _mudblood_?" He sneered snottily. "I know she's here and _just try _and get me out before I speak to her!"

The movement of Hermione's hand whipping into her robes and withdrawing her wand at lightning speed made Riane groan. Quick as a lick, both her and Draco had their wands drawn and Ron was quick to follow as he came to Hermione's defense, jumping to his feet with his wand in Draco's face as well.

"You're outnumbered Malfoy." Ron seethed lowly, his eyes narrowed on the other teen. "Be a good little ferret and run along."

Draco's teeth clenched and his face turned up in a snarl, his hand tightening on his wand.

"I told you I'm not leaving without her." He whispered dangerously. "And I don't care how many of you pathetic idiots I have to go through to get her back!"

"I don't care what you want Malfoy!" Hermione hissed furiously. "_Flipe-_!"

"Hermione, NO!"

The movement of Riane grabbing Hermione's wand arm and lowering it stopped the brunette and caused her and several others to look down at the Slytherin girl, including her very familiar house-mate.

"Riane!" Draco exclaimed, lowering his wand as well as an uncharacteristic expression of concern took over his face.

Riane frowned at him.

"You shouldn't be here, Draco." She stated bluntly. The usual snotty expression took hold of the blonde's face again and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"Neither should you!" He snapped. "Come, now! We're leaving!"

Riane lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" She replied indignantly. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't speak to me like that! You never have and I'm sure as hell not going to let you get away with it now!"

Draco clenched his teeth as many people in the room 'Ooooed' tauntingly.

"I'm sorry." He forced himself to hiss through locked jaws. "Please. Just come with me."

Riane frowned and crossed her arms as she took a step away from him.

"I'll be along when I'm ready, Draco." She replied softly. "Go find something to do while you're waiting for me..."

Draco straightened to his full height and forced a deep, calming breath. After calming himself considerably and working his jaw for a few moments, he finally sighed irritably and held out his hand.

"Riane, please." He said, his voice shockingly soft. "Please leave with me... I _need _a word with you."

Emerald eyes locked onto silver and her breath hitched as she starred into the blonde's eyes. It was the way he said that; that one word. Somehow, that one simple and almost insignificant word had won her over.

Taking a step towards the blonde, Riane paused and looked over her shoulder as someone from behind snagged her wrist.

"Ry, don't..." Hermione whispered, a slightly pained look on her face. "Don't you think he's hurt you enough?... Don't let him do it again..."

Riane swallowed and blinked at her.

"Maybe..." She whispered back. "But he's still my best friend, 'Mione..."

Another flicker of pain crossed the brunette's face but she released Riane's hand nonetheless.

"Thank you so much..." Riane said softly, giving Hermione, then Ron, a grateful smile. She then laughed lightly. "And I promise, this is the absolute last time we'll ever barge into you common room!"

Hermione frowned while Ron wrapped an arm around the brunette and gave the Slytherin girl a return lop-sided smile. With that, Riane turned back to Draco and after a slight hesitation, took his still outstretched hand.

A slightly triumphant expression over-coming his face, Draco squeezed his best friend's hand slightly and turned to lead her back out of the common room. Wordlessly Riane followed, her face burning with embarrassment as she did her best to ignore the multitude of eyes boring into her and Draco as they left the brave-hearts behind.

* * *

Well away from the Gryffindor common room Draco lead Riane. Down corridor after corridor, around corner after corner, up and down more stairs then she cared to count until finally her head began to spin and she was sure her feet would soon wear away to nothing. Finally, when she thought she couldn't go another single step, she gasped as she was suddenly yanked into an abandoned corridor and pushed up against the wall.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Draco growled, his face mere inches from hers as he pinned her against the cold hard stone. Riane blinked at him for a few moments before shaking off her stunned stupor and glaring at him.

"What was_ I_ thinking?" She snapped indignantly. "What were _you _thinking, Draco? Those people happen to be my friends! I know you're all stereotypical and can't stand them, but I happen to like them! And FYI, I did not appreciate you embarrassing me by just barging in there like a madman and demanding I come with you like a pimp calling his cheap-"

"Alright, alright!" Draco interrupted, lifting his hand to place over her mouth and cut her off. His head turned to look down the hall as if checking to see if anyone was coming. "Keep it down, will ya? We'll be strung up if we're caught roaming the halls this time of night!"

He turned back to her then and his expression softened slightly.

"I'm sorry, alright." He said gently. "I didn't mean to embarrass you-"

"Well you did-"

"Shhhh..." Draco cooed, placing a finger to her lips. "Let me finish, motor mouth!"

Removing his finger, Draco looked down into her eyes as his hands reached down to gently circle her waist, causing the girls' breath to hitch as she starred up at him like a snake watching it's charmers flute.

"I only came barging in there cause I needed to find you and explain... I was so... it killed me knowing I hurt you and it hurt that much more knowing that I'd fucked everything up so badly."

"Language, Dre." Riane whispered playfully, though her heart was going a mile a minute now as she continued to stare up at him.

Draco's expression softened further and he pressed himself a little closer to her as one hand reached up to gently caress her jawline with his thumb.

"You love me for it." He whispered, his infamous smirk coming to his face. Riane's stomach churned sickeningly.

"I do love you." She replied with a playful smirk of her own. "But it's sure as hell not for that dirty mouth of yours."

Draco's smirk slipped momentarily as a flicker of shock crossed his face. But quick as it had come it was gone and he was smirking again, though it was considerably softer this time.

"You heard everything right down there, you know." He whispered softly, his thumb moving to gently caress her cheek now. "You just took my reaction the wrong way."

Riane's eyes widened ever-so-slightly and she starred up at Draco unblinkingly, her heart threatening to strangle her as she silently fought for breath.

"Tell me how I was supposed to take it, Draco." She whispered in response, barely audible.

Draco smiled slightly. A real smile, not one of those silly, cocky smirks he was famous for.

"I meant it when I said I had no idea you were there." He replied softly. "But you're stupid if you think I'd ever utter those degrading words to anyone other then you..."

Riane's chest was tight as she starred up at her supposed-to-be best friend. It was easy to ignore the minor insult - such was Draco's nature - but the implication of the rest of that statement was enough to choke her. And indeed she did feel like she was smothering as she fought for breath, her heart thundering painfully in her chest while her vision swam slightly, feeling rather light-headed. How was it that one person could make her feel so intense and intimidated, yet - so wonderful at the same time, with just a few simple words.

"Don't you dare say something like that if you don't mean it, Malfoy!" She gasped breathlessly, the words not sounding nearly as threatening or intimidating as she'd intended.

Finally Draco's entire expression softened and even his body relaxed as he tipped his head slightly to one side and observed her, half-amused, half something else she couldn't identify. Removing the hand on her face, the blonde placed it instead on the center of her chest and applied a little pressure. A slightly giddy emotion washed over him as he felt her heart fluttering furiously beneath his fingertips like a caged bird.

"Breathe." He whispered with a smile. Without meaning to, the tenderness he felt inside seeped through his amused and confident expression.

Doing as she was told, Raine released a heavy breath and greedily took a larger, silently calming breath. Draco's smile grew slightly as he felt his hand, still on her chest, rise and fall as he'd instructed. When she had finally calmed down and he'd managed to capture her gaze again, he lifted the same hand again and this time cupped her chin between his fingers and sensually grazed his thumb across her lips, causing a shiver to run down her spine and make his own heart jolt and stomach twist as he starred down at her.

"I do meant it... All of it. No Veela alive could ever match your beauty." He whispered softly. "And before you say it; that's not why I have feelings for you..."

His thumb grazed her lips again and this time a tiny whimper escaped Riane's lips, causing Draco's smile to grow slightly again.

Damn him!

"You're the most important thing in my life, Ry." He muttered softly. "I duno what else to call this _need_... except... you know..."

Removing his thumb but still cupping her chin, Draco's face dipped down, his eyes closing half-mast as he paused merely a hair's distance from her lips to stare down at her. His hot breath left her face burning in it's wake as it danced across her skin. Her own eyes slid shut half-mast as she starred up at him, her heart once again thundering against her ribcage like a trapped bird.

"That stupid word..." Draco muttered huskily against her lips. "Don't make me say it..."

Riane reached up a single hand and placed it around Draco's head, her fingers burying themselves into silky blonde strands at the base of his neck.

"I won't bruise you're ego anymore tonight, Dre." She mumbled, breathless herself. "But you damn-well better be willing to show me."

A sharp intake of breath sounded like a hiss as Draco clenched his teeth when Riane looped her fingers into his belt-loop and yanked him impossibly close. The blonde felt his insides clench and heat almost unbearably as he felt every curve of her body pressed perfectly to his.

"I'll give you the world if you said you wanted it." He muttered huskily against her lips.

"I don't want the world, idiot." Riane replied, her tongue slipping past her lips to give his a teasing lick before nibbling teasingly. "I want you."

That said, a hot wave washed over Draco before finally leaning down and capturing Riane's lips in a hungry kiss. Her free arm reached up and both snaked around Draco's neck, pulling herself as close as their bodies would allow just as he leaned down and gripped her thighs, hoisting her off the ground to wrap her legs around his waist. Pressing her tightly back against the wall, Draco kissed her with all the force and passion that he'd been craving to do almost as long as he'd known her, absolutely delighted to feel the same hunger returned.

* * *

Emerald eyes starred longingly out the huge paneled window as Riane Malfoy absently watched the snow falling outside. It had been over three years since her husband had joined the other Deatheaters on a mission for their master, and this night was no more lonely then any of the others.

She still remembered his beautiful face as he walked out the door with a small wave and a smile. The elegant beauty returned his smile and farewell kisses but it didn't put a damper on the sickening feeling of dread that consumed her nonetheless. With promises to keep in touch and that he'd be back soon, she watched her beloved walk out the door and into the darkness.

While Draco was gone Riane kept busy in her work. He would write to her every day as promised. But as time passed, the letters became less and less frequent, until months later, they finally stopped altogether. Riane tried to tell herself at first that everything was fine, there was nothing to worry about, and that Draco was simply too busy to write. But as time went on without a word from her beloved, she began to grow sick with worry. Soon she was little good to anyone and eventually her boss demanded she take some time off work. 'Time off' translated to a twenty-six month vacation.

It was now Christmas eve, and Riane's friends had somehow convinced her to host a party at her manor. After much pestering and coaxing, she had eventually reluctantly agreed. But needless to say, she wasn't overly excited about it. It had been over three years since Draco had left, and she missed him terribly. She tried her best to keep her mind occupied and think positively that Draco would soon return, but it was all steadily getting harder with each passing day. Deep down, the truth and despair was beginning to set in; she was beginning to realize that her best friend, her soul mate, her beautiful blonde husband, wasn't coming back.

Now the night of the party, Riane turned away from the snowy scene outside and offered yet another, the hundredth it seemed, smile as fake as the flowers on her kitchen table.

All was going well and everyone was having fun - everyone except her. Riane had somehow been convinced to get dressed up and look presentable, and everyone kept telling her how beautiful she looked. But she didn't feel like it.

Five minutes before midnight, Harry Potter, a guest thanks and yet no thanks to Hermione and Ron, got up in front of everyone with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on anyone's face.

"Can I get your attention, please!" He called enthusiastically, lifting his wand in the air to emit a loud whooshing sound. When the room fell silent, he grinned and continued again. "Right then! I know things have been a rather dark and gloomy the past few years, what with The dark Lord's filth looming over us all-"

Several people frowned and flinched at this while others had frozen smiles and expressions on their faces. It was a touchy subject to say the least.

Harry continued without missing a beat.

"Well, I've been authorized to give you all an early Christmas present! In the last year, the ministry and I have been working very hard. And just last night, it all payed off! I am pleased, no,_ ecstatic,_ to announce..."

Harry paused for dramatic effect as he looked around the room at the many faces.

"Lord Voldemort has at last been defeated!"

The entire room erupted with applause, and relieved sighs, chants and raucous praise. Riane clapped politely but her heart couldn't help but do a back-flip at the implication. This was it! The Dark Lord was gone, Draco was finally coming home! A small smile played across Riane's lips. She looked up at Harry again as he continued on to say something else.

"We found Voldemort and was finally able to shatter his ranks thanks to the combined intelligence of the Order Of The Phoenix, as well as with the help of a few extremely valuable members!"

Harry then looked at Ron and Hermione with a wink and the redhead starred back with a huge grin while the brunette smiled modestly. Again the people in the room applauded and Riane clapped politely. Admittedly however, she didn't really give a damn about the golden trio's heroism, how they thwarted Voldemort or how they found him. All she could think about was her beloved Draco. He was finally coming home!

Harry looked away from his two best friends and once again looked out over the crowd. This time his smile faded slightly and his face became solemn.

"Unfortunately," He began somberly and softly. "due to a fatal accident, the many numbers of Voldemort's ranks, whom we all knew as the Death Eaters... were killed during the final fight."

Riane's entire body froze in shock as what was left of the fragile pillars holding her already unstable world together finally shattered and came crashing around her in an explosion of chaos that only she seemed to notice. She didn't even register Harry's next few words which consisted of something about those men and women being terrible people, but no one deserves what happened to them, they were still living beings, could they please have a moment of silence for them and, etcetera, etcetera.

The glass she had been holding slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces. Emerald eyes remained frozen wide and unblinking, a slightly crazed look on their owner's face as she starred off into nothingness. Riane didn't even register the sting in her legs as blood oozed down them, nicked and cut in multiple places from the shattered glass, a miniscule analogy to the horror her world had just fallen into. Hearing the disturbance pierce the silence Harry had requested, many people turned to see what had happened, and were shocked to see their hostess as pale as a ghost.

Hermione's eyes were pooled and streaming as she looked over at Riane with the rawest form of guilt and sympathy. Wordlessly she walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered in a strangled voice. Riane didn't move a muscle, simply stood in place as she starred off unblinkingly into nothingness.

Just then, the clock struck midnight and the loud chime echoed out over the room like a death toll, sending shivers down many a spine. Harry looked out over them all and smiled half-heartedly.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" He said as cheerfully as he could muster.

People all around shouted the greeting back, relieved to be able to shake off the icy chill they could feel seeping through their bones.

All around her, people began partying again as if they hadn't just heard the bittersweet news Harry had just bestowed upon them. But Riane was rooted in place.

Harry left his spot in front of everyone and made his way towards Riane and Hermione, followed closely behind by Ron. When he reached them, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Merry Christmas, love!" He said happily, reaching out to give Riane a hug.

Riane starred at him blankly. She knew Harry and Draco never liked each other, and there was always bad blood between them, but this..

"Merry Christmas?.." She whispered in a daze, her voice barely audible. Finally her face contorted in a crazed rage. "MERRY CHRISTMAS?" She screamed at him.

A second silence fell over the entire room and everyone turned to look at the small group. Their hostess' outburst was enough to make Hermione jump and Ron back away in fright. Harry, however didn't move.

Riane's face was nothing short of utterly terrifying as she glared at him, ready to bestow an unforgivable curse upon him.

"You heart-less son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed savagely.

Without warning, Riane's clenched fist up and caught Harry smack in the center of his jaw, striking him with enough force to jerk his head to the side and cause him to stumble slightly. This made everyone except the two in question gasp.

Harry's spit out a mouthful of blood and what looked like a piece of a tooth before turning back to Riane and reaching up to massage his jaw. His expression was the deepest form of pain, pain she knew had nothing to do with her strike, as he starred back at her, nearly buckling under her murderous glare.

"Riane-" Harry began, but her sticking her wand in his face shut him up.

"I don't want to hear it you bastard!" She snarled. "Get the _hell_ out of my house and don't you dare even so much as _think_ mine or Draco's names ever again, you hear me?"

That said Riane hiked up the skirt of her dress before whirling around and storming out of the room, the crowd giving her a wide berth as she fled the house as fast as her legs could carry her.

All the wasted time, hoping, wishing, praying, telling herself that she would see him again. But she'd been wrong. Draco was gone forever, She'd never see him again, never hold him, touch him, taste him or smell his intoxicating scent next to her in the morning. He was gone.

Riane reached the front door and threw it open. She had no idea where she was going or why. She just knew she had to get away. What was the manor without Draco? What was home without Draco? If he wasn't there then she might as well live in a box on the street for all the difference it made. None of it mattered if she had to go home alone and she sure as hell wasn't going to stay there without him.

_"I never thought I'd have reason to cry over you again..."_ Riane thought miserably, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks as she stumbled and caught herself only to run harder. She'd only ever cried twice in her life, aside from being a baby she assumed, and both times had been over Draco.

_"I'll surely die of heartache without you, Dre."_ She thought sorrowfully. _"Wait for me, my love! I'll see you again soon!"_

Not watching where she was going, Riane was suddenly thrust backwards as she suddenly collided hard into a solid object. Expecting to see the manor gates before her, Emerald eyes blinked at the blurry pair of hands steadying her. Blinking to try and focus was useless so instead, she simply bowed her head with as polite a gesture as she could muster and tried her damnedest to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry..." She choked thickly. "I wasn't wa-... I was careless."

"I think I'll live. I've taken a worse beating from you just for popping around a corner to startle you."

Emerald orbs widened upon hearing the unmistakable voice and Riane's head shot up to stare frozen at the still dangerously handsome figure before her.

"D-Draco.." She stuttered in a stunned whisper. She could barely make him out through the blur of her vision but that voice, that form, was something she'd never forget in a thousand lifetimes.

Was she dead? Was someone toying with her? Was she being punished for some unforgivable wrong she had committed? Was that why she was seeing ghosts? This was cruel beyond cruel!

"But .. b-but you're supposed to be dead.." She said, more to herself than to him as she stumbled out of his hands and backwards a few feet. It wasn't fair! Whoever the culprit of this cruel joke was was tearing her apart. What did she do to deserve this?

The man before her laughed lightly.

"Would you rather me be?" He asked playfully.

Riane starred at him. It sounded like Draco... but it couldn't be.

Riane felt her heart jump a little. She didn't want to believe it was her love, only to have that hope and belief snatched cruelly away from her. So with a shaking hand, Riane reached up to touch the man's face. She hesitated for a moment, then lightly placed a hand on his cheek. It seemed real. She then reached up and placed her other hand on his face. Yep, he was still there. So was it possible that finally, at long last, her beloved Draco had somehow escaped the death that had taken his conrad's and come back to her? How could she be sure?

The man before Riane closed his eyes as he seemed to savor the moment.

"My god, I missed your touch so much..." He whispered desperately, a pair of tears seeping out from under his closed eyelids.

When he finally opened his eyes, he reached up to remove her hands from his face. Holding both her hands in one of his, his other reached up to cup her chin and gently graze his thumb across her lips.

"I missed you so much, Ry..."

A sob escaped Riane's lips as her expression finally caved. That touch, that one simple touch and the way he spoke her nick! That was it, that was all she needed to know. It was her beloved Draco! However impossible it was, he was there, right then and there, right in front of her. He was alive and he had finally returned to her!

"It is you!" She whispered hurriedly, her voice constricted with the raw emotion.

Draco suddenly found himself struggling to remain on his feet as he was suddenly thrust backwards with the force of impact from her tackle. Catching the slim frame, he smiled and laughed lightly against her lips as he over-came his shock and surprise in order to return her desperate kiss. Another pair of tears slid down his face as he slipped his hands under her thighs, just like all those years ago, and hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Holding her impossibly close, Draco kissed his wife with all the pent up passion and emotion he'd been craving to give her for three solid years.

After a long time, Draco finally pulled away and trailed kisses down Riane's neck, across her throat and coaxed a throaty moan from her before making his way up to hungrily devour her lips again. When he pulled away a second time, Draco leaned down to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck as he greedily inhaled the sweet scent he had missed so terribly.

"I missed you..." He mumbled against her neck, pressing tender, intimate kissed to the sensitive flesh. "I missed you so much, baby."

Riane bit her lip and tipped her head to the side, her eyes sliding shut as the arms around his neck pulled herself closer.

"I missed you too, Dre!" She managed in a strangled tone. "I thought you were Dead! I thought I'd never see you again... God, I missed you so much!"

Another set of tears leaked from her eyes again and slid down her cheeks and neck to drop onto Draco's face. Pulling back from her he set her back on the ground and cupped her face in his hands, his own eyes a little glossy as he starred down into her brilliant orbs.

"I'll swear!" He promised, pressing another quick, firey kiss to her lips. "I'll never leave you again! Never!"

That promise was sealed with the most heated kiss the two had ever shared and the chill of the night didn't touch them as their bodies flared with a scorching heat they could barely tolerate.

Unfortunately, and yet fortunately, the two heard someone clear their throat. At first they ignored the person but seeing as said person was persistent, Draco reluctantly pulled away from his wife, ready to give the interruption a good, fair warning to make themselves scarce lest they not value their lives. However, when his eyes fell on said person, he blinked at them momentarily before smirking his infamous smirk.

"Thought I was done with you lot! I help you bring down the Dark Lord, and in return I never have to see your ugly mugs again. Fair deal, I thought."

Riane looked up at Draco in confusion before turning around to see who he was talking to. To her surprise, it was Harry.

"Can it Malfoy, or I just might let people keep thinking you're scum."

Riane was shocked to see a smirk on Harry's face too.

"Excuse me? Someone care to shed a little light on the situation?" She said to the two men, referring to their playful banter. Harry's smirk faded to a grin and he laughed as he looked at Riane.

"I suppose you've met our hero then?" He said playfully. Riane lifted an eyebrow and he continued. "Well, I, of course was the one how actually killed Voldemort, but if it wasn't for this bloke here tipping us off for the last two years or so, we never would have got him. After Voldemort killed Snape he didn't have anyone else on the 'inside' he could trust. So, seeing as Lucious was always one if his favorites, getting Draco here in was a walk in the park."

Riane was more confused than ever.

"But, I thought Ron..."

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No. I looked at Ron like that because only him and I knew about Draco. It was too dangerous and risky to let anyone else know the truth. Especially you. If Voldemort came looking for and found you for some reason, we couldn't put you at risk of being involved with something like that. So we kept it between us... Though Hermione is gonna kill us for leaving her out."

Riane starred at Harry for a minute, the looked back at Draco.

"So, you were really working for the order of the Phoenix the whole time?"

Draco shook his head.

"No, not the whole time. At first I really was just a Death Eater, but when Koustave betrayed him, he threatened to murder all our families and loved ones if any of us betrayed him again. That was when I contacted Harry... I wasn't about to let anything to happen to you."

Harry nodded.

"Draco's been tipping us off for nearly two years, but one thing or another always prevented us from moving in. It wasn't until last night that we finally got the chance."

Riane looked from Harry back to Draco again, then laughed and hugged him.

"My Hero!" She said playfully.

Draco laughed and hugged her back. When they pulled away, Riane wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and leaned against him while his arm went around her shoulders and pulled her close, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head. The two walked up to a smiling Harry and together they headed back to the house.

Riane looked at Harry and noted the nasty bruise that had formed on his swollen face.

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize for that." She said, gesturing towards Harry's face. Harry felt his face and laughed.

"No, I don't expect you to. I suppose I should have told you about Draco before I announced anything to everyone else."

Riane smiled and threw her free arm around him.

"Yea, you should have. But it's all done now and I'm just glad to have him back."

Harry playfully made a face.

"Not sure I can say the same." He replied teasingly. Draco smirked and reached over Riane's head to give Harry a good whack upside the head, to which he received a playful shove.

Draco laughed as he re-wrapped his arm around Riane's shoulders.

"Watch it Potter. The boy-who-lived's gotta die someday!"

Riane bit her lip to hold back a grin, tuning the young men out then as she snuggled closer to her husband. Rocky a start as it was, she couldn't have wished for a better Christmas present...

She only hoped Draco didn't think he was going to get any sleep that night!


End file.
